


Call For A Good Time

by BogginsofEternalStench (TeaBagginsFromtheOak)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Phone Sex, but might turn into many chapters, drunk!Castiel, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBagginsFromtheOak/pseuds/BogginsofEternalStench
Summary: Castiel wasn’t one to get smashed and have meaningless one night stands, but he wasn’t opposed to calling a stranger for a meaningless, if not exciting, phone call. Sober Castiel would regret this in the morning, and no doubt forget the conversation, let alone wonder why there was a random outgoing number in his calls list. Drunk Castiel hummed slightly as he dialed the number and jumped up on the counter, leaning on the fingerprinted glass.





	Call For A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> So this is derived from a prank I planned on pulling on a friend. Please enjoy.

Castiel stumbled into the bathroom of the bar that Gabriel had dragged him to. It was a ‘hidden gem’ as he liked to call it which meant he had banged the bartender and she still pined after him, so he got free drinks. Gabriel convinced him to go since they were both recently single – Castiel didn’t see it nearly as the same situation since the longest relationship Gabriel ever had was with high school math teacher, and that’s only because he had to take the class twice – and it would be a good way for him to find a useless one night stand.

He locked the door behind him, it was one of those old deadbolts that was a little sticky either from spilt beer or the fact the door was slightly warped, so he had to lean on it to get it to lock all the way. He slinked over to the urinal and stared up at the ceiling as he relieved himself. Something drew his eyes down. There were a very bold set of numbers written on the inside of the urinal. They had equally bold letters scribbled next to them.

 **Call for a good time**.

Castiel read the numbers in his head, then once quietly aloud. He finished peeing and walked over to the sink to wash his hands. He had a happy little smile on his face as he looked in the mirror and said the phone number aloud again.

Castiel wasn’t one to get smashed and have meaningless one night stands, but he wasn’t opposed to calling a stranger for a meaningless if not exciting phone call. Sober Castiel would regret this in the morning, and no doubt forget the conversation let alone why there was a random outgoing number in his calls list. Drunk Castiel hummed slightly as he dialed the number and jumped up on the counter, leaning on the fingerprinted glass.

He put the phone to his ear as he pressed dial. It rang once before he removed it from his ear to look at the time on his phone, the person on the other line might as well be asleep at 12:45 at night. He put the phone back to his ear just as the other line connected.

“Hello?” A gruff, but not sleepy voice echoed in Cas’ ear.

“Hi.” Castiel drawled. The man on the other line was silent for a second, but Castiel didn’t let that deter him. “I got your number from the bathroom stall at the _The Trickster_.” Castiel hummed for a second before drawing himself back to the conversation. “The urinal said you were a good time.” He giggled a little before swinging his legs just above the floor.

“Dammit, Sam.” The man on the phone grumbled, probably not intending for Cas to hear. “Hey, buddy I’m sorry about the mix up, but that was a dumb joke my brother tried to pull on me,” There was another voice in the distance. “ **He** didn’t even think anyone was going to call it.” Suddenly the phone got fuzzy and Cas thought he heard muffled voices bickering over the line.

“Excuse me!” Cas yelled to get the man back on the phone.

“Yeah?” The man sounded a little out of breath, probably from being yelled at over the phone by a complete stranger. “Anyways like I was saying, this is just a joke and I’m sorry if you were looking for something. You got a ride, buddy?” The man’s voice softened with concern.

“Yeah my brother, he dragged me to this bar since I got dumped.” Castiel chuckled a little, leaning onto his thigh. The corner of the sink digging into his hip, but he couldn’t be bothered with it.

“Sorry about that, buddy. I know how brother’s can be. Is he younger or older?”

“Older, but he acts younger than me most of time.” Castiel put his head back on the mirror. He could hear Gabriel trying to start a karaoke round. He was met by a round of boo’s.

“Mine’s younger, even if he has two feet on me and is a moose of a man.” There was that distant voice again. “Yeah, yeah, get out of here. Would hate for you to be late for school because you over slept in your moose cave.” The voice again. “I don’t care about where they live, you don’t live here. Now go.” There was the sound of a door closing and then the man was back on the line. “Sorry about that.”

“He sounds lovely.” Castiel held the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he played with the faucet. He could hear Gabriel singing _I Will Survive_ without any  actual music playing. He may have slept with the bartender, but he may be on his last leg with the a capella Gloria Gaynor.

“He’s fine, a bit bookish.” The man chuckled a little. Castiel will not admit that the sound made him twitch below the belt. “He wants to be a lawyer.”

“That’s good to know, I might need one if my brother insists on singing – “ Castiel paused as he listened outside. “ – The Weather Girls.” The man on the other line gave a small laugh.

“ _Raining Men_?” Castiel hummed in affirmation. “Don’t tell anyone.” The man’s voice got low and quiet, making Castiel squirm a bit on the counter. The alcohol fueling his libido. “It’s one of my favorite songs to dance to.”

“Do you dance often?” Castiel’s mind whirled with the implications that ‘dancing’ may entail.

“You could say that.” Castiel crossed his legs over the counter.

“And what would you say?” Castiel slurred over the words. There was a pause, Castiel thought he could hear the man breathing.

“I do in fact. As a side gig.” Castiel’s interest and arousal perked at the answer. “You could come see one of my shows. It’s at _The Pit_ every Friday and Saturday night.” Castiel, even if he was completely inebriated knew that _The Pit_ was a strip club that specialized in the red light sort of extravagant.

“I would love that. I could be the mysterious stranger that you look for in the crowd.” Castiel’s unabashed fantasies began to play on repeat through his drunken mind. “Maybe you could dance for me.” Castiel could feel his arousal budding at the thought. A faceless and nameless man swaying his hips in front of him.

“I could do that for you.” The man’s voice sounded a little low. Like he might be fighting some urge as well. “I could do a lot for you.” Castiel palmed his crotch. His erection growing in his pants.

“Show me a good time, eh?” A quiet laugh sounded from the other side of the phone.

“Yeah I could do that for you.” Castiel wondered briefly if there was a line outside the door, but the thought was dismissed as soon as it crossed his mind.

“Tell me what you would do.” Castiel could feel his half hard cock pressing against his pants. He uncrossed his legs and bit his lip. The man on the other line took a breath that was audible through the speaker.

“I’d take you to one of the private rooms.” Castiel closed his eyes as he adjusted his grip on his phone. “I’d sit you down in the chair, running my hand on your chest as I circled you.” Castiel groaned as he unbuttoned his pants.

“Tell me more.” It was a large assumption that the man was willing to do this simply because he happened to moonlight as a stripper at a well renowned male strip club, but Castiel was too drunk to be embarrassed or remorseful for calling a random number in a man’s bathroom stall.

“I’d straddle your lap and grind on you.” Castiel nearly gasped as he imagined the man sitting on him. “I’d wiggle my tight ass on your cock.”

“What do you wear when you perform?” Castiel was curious, but also wanted to know what he would be looking for when he visited his mysterious ‘good time’.

“I usually perform as a cowboy, but I think I might mix it up for you and wear an old officer uniform for you.” Castiel thought about the cuffs and fiddled with the zipper on his pants.

“I’m a lawyer for a large company.” The man on the other line hummed.

“So a suit and tie?” Castiel groaned in response. The man’s voice was still that sultry low that usually made Castiel cum instantly.

“Do you have handcuffs?” A hum in response. “Use those.” The man on the other line took a second to respond, leaving Castiel in suspense.

“Alright, I’ll cuff your hands behind the chair.” Castiel panted. “I’ll walk around slowly, making sure you got a good look at my ass.” Castiel freed his now hard and leaking cock out of his underwear. He grabbed at the base as he listened with rapt attention.

“Sit on me again. I want to feel your thighs around me.” The man on the other end of the phone groaned. Castiel hadn’t even thought that he might be affecting the man as well. The idea sent a hot thrill through his veins, making him start to stroke his dick.

“I open up that vest you no doubt wear and pick at the buttons as I wiggle on your crotch.” Castiel could hear the strain on the man’s voice now.

“Touch me.” Castiel gripped his dick a little tighter as he began to leak precum.

“I rip open your expensive suit, your chest is tone from running, but soft from eating out every once in a while.” Castiel bit his lip, but agreed otherwise with the statement. “I flick my thumb over your nipple and lick at your chest. I snap my hips against yours.” The man on the other line panted a bit at the last bit. Meanwhile Castiel was almost to climax without even seeing the man perform on him. He didn’t know what he was going to do if he remembered this when he was sober and actually went to _The Pit_.

“You’re voice is intoxicating.” Castiel kept pumping his hand around his cock as he wished he could feel the man against him.

“I open up your slacks letting your cock free itself from your boxers.” Castiel openly groaned this time. “I rub it against my tight ass.” The man on the line was definitely having a hard time as Castiel could hear his breath pick up on the other end of the phone, probably holding the phone against his shoulder. Castiel lost the ability to speak and simply moaned into the phone. Thankfully someone had put on some actual music in the bar to drown out Gabriel’s one man karaoke. “I slide down and grip your dick in my hands as I lick the tip.” Castiel was so close. His breathing was rapid and he could feel his back cramping from the position, but he didn’t care, so long as this stranger continued to whisper in his ear. “I slide my mouth over your hard prick. I suck on the tip before taking you deep into my mouth.” Castiel couldn’t last any longer. He came all over his shirt with a soft groan. The man on the other end panted and after a minute there was a quiet grunt followed by a sigh and had Castiel not just came he would have from the noises the other man was making.

They were silent for a while as each man gathered their thoughts. Finally Castiel spoke, “Thanks?” The man on the other line chortled as response.

“This is honestly more than most of my clients get out of me.” He could hear the man on the other line moving the phone around.

“Maybe I could still come in and be your mysterious client.” The man on the other line took a deep breath.

“I’d like that.” Castiel smiled. His drunkenness taking a back seat to his post orgasm high.

“See you then.”

“Yeah, see you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So if ya'll liked this I might make it a full length story, so just tell me what you think. Also it was a toss up between making this a Bagginshield story or a Destiel story. I see both of them as likely plausible, but I decided on Destiel because I haven't really written a whole bunch of those. So there's that. I hope you all enjoyed the story.


End file.
